Love, Shock, and a Kidnapping
by AlreadyOnMars
Summary: After an avalanche that lands Sabrina in the hospital, Sabrina and Puck start dating until Sabrina gets kidnapped, OOC, contains Fluff. Story better than summary. COMPLETE
1. Hospital

**A/N: This is my first fanfic!! Sabrina and Puck are 15 and Daphne and Red are 11. Hope you enjoy it! P.S. in comments please don't complain that they're OOC because I know that.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM, OR MICHAEL BUCKLEY.**

**Chapter 1: Hospital**

No POV:

It had been two days since Puck had rescued Sabrina from an avalanche. However, Sabrina was still knocked out in the hospital attached to a heart rate monitor and breathing tubes. Puck was sitting with her while the rest of her family was at home.

Puck POV:

I was sitting next to Sabrina's hospital bed, watching her heart rate anxiously. Thankfully it was fine. I looked over at Sabrina. Her golden hair was placed softly around her face; she looked like an angel.. WAIT DID I JUST THINK THAT!!? I grabbed her hand as she began to mumble something that sounded a _lot_ like

"_Puck....Puck ....mmm" _My heart jumped as she said my name._ What the heck? _I asked myself_ I don't like her!_ I told myself, but subconsciously I knew that wasn't true. I rubbed circles in the back of her hand, murmuring "Don't worry I'm here for you"

Sabrina POV:

The last thing I remembered was being in a cave with Puck. The cave started to shake and rocks started to fall.

"**PUCK GET US OUT OF HERE!!"** I had screamed at him. I _think_ i got hit on the head then, but I can't be sure. I woke up in a hospital, but I was too drowsy to open my eyes. Someone was rubbing the back of my hand, maybe my mom or Daphne. I drifted to sleep again dreaming of... Puck?! Maybe because he was the last person I remember seeing. When I woke up again I was awake enough to open my eyes; it wasn't Daphne or Mom rubbing my hand, but _Puck._ He was the one sitting next to me, comforting me

"Hey Puck," I said. When I did, a look of joy and relief crossed his face.

"Hey Sabrina" He replied. My jaw almost dropped when he didn't call me _Grimm _or _Dogface_ like he usually would

"Where's the rest of the family?" I asked with a slightly more sour tone than I had meant to use. He mistook my tone.

"If you'd like me to leave.." He said; looking slightly hurt.

"No, no, no. Stay with me."

Puck POV:

"No, no, no. Stay with me." she said, worry in her voice. My heart took off. She wanted me to stay with her. Better, she wanted _me_. If I could've flown up into the sky and screamed to the world "SABRINA GRIMM WANTS _ME!!!" _ I would've. But I couldn't do that. So I did the next best thing. I leaned over and kissed her. The heart rate monitor went wild, and for once she didn't hit me. Instead she reached up and locked her arms around my neck. I reached out and put my hands on her waist. We sat like that for several minutes until we broke apart, gasping for air. She removed my hands after a few moments and I unlocked her arms from around my neck.

"That was... nice" she said hesitantly

"Yes, very... nice" I echoed. But I could think of thousands more words better than _nice _like_ magical, glorious, wonderful _or _amazing._

Sabrina POV:

As Puck kissed me, it felt different from the ones before. More sincere, true. I couldn't help myself. I locked my arms around his neck, wishing I were strong enough to hold him there forever. To my surprise, he put his hands on my waist. We sat like that like what seemed like forever until we had to breathe.

"That was... nice" I said lamely.

"Yes, very... nice." he repeated "Well, I'm gonna go see if I can get you out of this joint!" he said

"Wait!" I stopped him "Please stay here. I doubt you could get me out anyway, call my parents."

A smile broke out on his angels face "Okay. I'll be right back." He whispered and leaned in to kiss me again. It was awesome, again. I bit my lip when he pulled away. He smiled.


	2. Asking

**A/N: Hi everyone! This Chapter is kind of long. Thanks to Lara D for being my first reviewer! Sorry for changing POV's so much, but I like to see things from everyone's point of view, because different people would have different reactions.**

Puck POV:

I had to get more time alone with Sabrina. There was no denying that I liked her anymore. So, I decided to invite her to a picnic on Friday, a whole five days away... I would give her an invitation on Tuesday. I started writing it now;

_Dear Sabrina,_

_ Would you like to come for a picnic in my room on Friday? And maybe swim in my lagoon? Please write back with your response. _He couldn't think of a greeting to close with. Sincerelysounded too formal and_ Love_ sounded pushy. So he just wrote _Puck_ at the bottom.

Sabrina POV:

I was happy. I was no longer in hospital, Puck had kissed me twice in one day, and I was no longer knocked out. I went downstairs to make breakfast before Granny could make something weird like ocelot cakes or alligator pie, but _Puck_ of all people beat me to it.

"Good Morning Puck!" I said, surprised

"Morning Sabrina." He replied. It still shocked me to hear him use my real name.

"What are you making?" I asked

"Pancakes," he replied "Would you like some?" I nodded. He flipped four onto one plate.

"You don't expect me to eat _four_ pancakes do you?" I asked

"No, Two are for me." We sat down side by side, touching shoulders.

"Are you done?" He asked as I put my knife and fork down. I nodded "Good" He said, leaning over to kiss me. Again, I couldn't help myself, locking my arms around his neck. He placed his hands softly on my cheeks.

Daphne POV:

I came downstairs to see Sabrina and Puck kissing!_ Kissing_!

"This is _so _gravy!" I whispered and tiptoed upstairs to give them some privacy.

Puck POV:

Sabrina pulled away too soon, but only to breathe. We both slowed our breathing and she pulled back to my lips. I filled with joy at her wanting to kiss me! We sat in this position for at least ten minutes. It was heaven.

Sabrina POV:

I had to pull away. I didn't want to but I was out of breath. When I did Puck's face fell ever so slightly. But when we had caught our breath, I leaned right back in to kiss him. We sat kissing for more than ten minutes. It was heaven.

Puck POV:

We spent almost the entire day together. The whole family stared at us when they noticed us so close, even _Elvis_ was looking at us funny. I finally suggested that we go into my room to avoid being the centre of attention. She agreed, and that's where we were now.

"I am _so _tired of being stared at." Sabrina complained, plopping down on my trampoline. I sat next to her, pulling her into my chest. She went willingly.

"I know. It's _really_ annoying." I cradled her there for a long time until the old lady knocked on my door.

"Puck, where's Sabrina?" She asked

"I'm in here!" Sabrina replied

"Oh. Well it's lunchtime!"

"Can you bring it to us? We don't want to move." I said with a quick wink at Sabrina

"O...kay" the old lady said hesitantly "What are you doing in there?"

"Oh, nothing" I replied. We heard the old lady leave, and Sabrina turned to me, smiling. She leaned forward a bit more and our lips touched. Her breath was warm and it tasted like mint.

Daphne POV:

"Guess what Granny!" I said. I couldn't hold in what I had seen this morning.

"What liebling?"

" This morning, I came downstairs 'cause I thought I heard a noise but I saw Sabrina and Puck _kissing!_" Granny's eyebrows went up in shock and her eyes widened.

"Really," She muttered "We can't tell anyone about this, promise?"

"Okay." I grumbled.

Sabrina POV:

After we were done kissing, Puck asked me something.

"Sabrina, would you like to have a picnic here in my room on Friday?" He asked

"Puck, are you asking me on a date?" surprise coloured my voice

"Yes."

"Then, yes!"

"Make sure you bring your bating suit, I want to swim in the lagoon." He was clearly excited.

Puck POV:

This was the best day ever! Ecstatic, I leaned over and I kissed her; we were both very willing. I really couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. My wings popped out I was so happy.

"Sabrina, Puck I have your lunches!"

I flew towards the door,still kissing her. As I took off, Sabrina's legs wrapped around my hips, hopefully _not_ out of fear. I landed outside the door pulling away only to say _Thank you_ to the old lady. I don't think she noticed the look of shock on the old lady's face. I flew back to the trampoline.

Relda POV:

As Puck opened the door I only caught a glimpse Sabrina, and she was as tightly wound around Puck as she could be, he legs and arms wrapped around him. Both of their faces were flushed, and they looked_ happy._ I would have to tell Veronica and Henry about this. After I recapped what I had seen, Veronica seemed okay with it, but Henry was about to blow up.

"I can't believe it! What were they _doing_ in there?" His face was as Red as Red's cape.

"Calm down, Henry." Veronica soothed "I'm sure they weren't doing anything they shouldn't have been. Do you really not trust Sabrina?"

"I trust _Sabrina_ I don't trust Puck!" He said, outraged "I'm going to see what's really going on!" He said as he stomped up the steps.

Sabrina POV:

After we were done, Puck said something.

"Sabrina, I think the family is getting suspicious." He started

"Uh, huh.." I said, wary now.

"We should pretend to fight or I could "Pull a prank" on you." He used air quotes around "pull a prank"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked

"Well," he continued "I can get my minions to look like they're attacking you, but they wouldn't be?" He made this a question.

"Okay." I agreed. He blew a few notes in his little flute and explained what the plan was.

"**SABRINA GRIMM, YOU GET OUT OF HIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!!!!!"** My father's angry voice thundered from near the door.

Puck signaled for his pixies to attack while saying "This is what you get for sneaking into my room dogface!" The fresh use of my old nickname stung.

"Oh yeah stink-pot?" I called "Why are you sending your minions to do this when you could beat me yourself? Not man enough?" I was getting into character.

"Sabrina, what are you doing?" my father asked

"I snuck into bubble-brain's room." I told him

"Yeah," Puck said "and now you will face my wrath!"

"Oh, please, you can't even _spell_ wrath!"

"Sure I can- R-A-T-H!"

"Ha ha, wrong!"

He truly seemed to growl and it frightened me "That's it! Minions! Attack!" The pixies came at me and appeared to be attacking, but they stopped just millimetres away from my skin. I did what the second part of the plan said; I pretended to faint. I couldn't hear what was going on, but next thing I knew I woke up in my room, Daphne at my side. When she noticed me awake, she began to babble:

"Please, please,_ please_ don't be mad at Puck, he said he was really sorry." Her words came out in a rush.

"Don't worry Daph, I'm not mad at the Trickster King."

"But.....Why? He sent his pixies to attack you?"

"No, we weren't actually fighting," I admitted "We were.. having a good time and he knew Granny was getting suspicious. We staged the whole thing."

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Horrible? Just click on the review button and tell me!**


	3. Missing Puck, Missing Sabrina

**A/N: Hi peoples! Thanks to Lara D, milmilcrystal, and sistergrimm97, and an anonymous reviewer named KATHRINE for reviewing! Please R&R! Enjoy!**

Puck POV:

Well, I got quite a telling off from the old lady and Henry both. We were forbade to see each other for four days, thankfully it wasn't a month or something really long like that. I missed her already, and it had only been an hour. I missed my Queen of Sneaks. I wrote her a note, saying pretty much the same thing I was thinking, and got one of my minions to send it over to her room.

Sabrina POV:

I heard a tiny rapping on my window; it was one of my Trickster King's pixies carrying a note that said _Sabrina_ on the outside on the inside there was a message

_Hey my Queen of Sneaks,_

_ I miss you. I miss when your parents were asleep so they wouldn't barge in on us._

_ Love from your Trickster King,_

_ Puck_

My heart skipped a beat. He missed me too! I took a pen and quickly scrawled my answer

_Hey my Handsome fairy boy,_

_ I miss you. A lot. Why don't you fly over to my room and climb in my window. That way we can be together without the family knowing._

_ XOXOXO, Your Queen of Sneaks, Sabrina_

I sent it back with his pixie, and soon enough, I saw Puck hovering beside the window. I slid it open, and he flew in, picking me up on the way. He lay down on the bed, and I went over to join him. We lay on the bed contentedly for a while, until Granny Relda called. After a quick kiss, Puck bolted down the steps. I waited for a minute and followed him down. As I sat down, I caught Puck's eye and smiled. My dad glared at the both of us. I ate a few bites of the green cat lasagne, and said "I feel sick, I'm not hungry.",excusing myself from the table. Puck mimicked me, but he claimed he already ate. We went into his room, laying on the trampoline, the fake sky was in a beautiful pinkish-red sunset.

Puck POV:

In my room, we lay down on the trampoline. I stroked her beautiful hair, and she gazed into my eyes. We barely noticed when the enchanted sky turned dark. My Queen yawned, and I pulled her close to me. She snuggled into me, rested her head on my chest, and I rested my head on hers. The next thing I knew, I was awake, and it was morning. We had spent the entire night in the same bed, and we weren't even handcuffed together! Sabrina slept a few more minutes. When she woke up, she gave me a quick kiss.

"Morning my Queen." I murmured. Her face reddened at that.

"Good morning, my handsome boyfr-" She cut off, looking nervous.

"If that's what you want me to be." She nodded and repeated her sentance

"Good morning, my handsome boyfriend."

I was so happy, my wings popped out again and while kissing, we flew up in spirals.

"We have to tell our family the news." She said, quite breathless

"Mmm.." I agreed "Would you like to go now?"

"In a minute." She mumbled, her warm lips brushing against mine. I closed that space, and started to fly toward the door.

Sabrina POV:

I was very nervous. Judging by the way my father reacted yesterday, he would take this very well. We held hands as we walked down the stairs. Dad eyed us and when he saw we were holding hands, his eyes bugged out, and his his face turned red.

"We have an announcement. It's very good." I started "We are going out." Everyone looked at us, very confused.

"We are boyfriend and girlfriend." Puck said very slowly. Daphne ran up to us and gave us hugs.

"Finally!" she said. Everyone congratulated us, except for my father, who stalked out of the room, grimace on his face. I bit my lip. Seeing him just leave like that hurt. We stayed downstairs for as long as I could be cheerful. We got away by telling them that we had a date, but we just went to Puck's room and I cried in his arms. I stopped after half an hour, but Puck was comforting me the whole time. We fell asleep on the trampoline again, I was nestled in his arms. When I woke up, it was morning and Puck was still asleep. I stayed in his arms until he woke up, and when he did I gave him a kiss. He kissed me back with a lot more force than usual, and I almost forgot I was upset with my father. I told Puck that I had to talk to my dad; to find out why he didn't approve.

"I'll go out or stay here, and you can go talk to him." He said gently. I went to find my dad, who turned out to be sitting outside.

"Hey dad," I said "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Yesterday, when Puck announced our news, why did you just walk out? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Of course I am but, I still haven't realized fully that I missed two years of your life, so I still think of you as thirteen, not fifteen. So you can see why it bothers me that you have a boyfriend."

"Of course." I replied, and now I could.

Puck POV:

I ended up staying in my room, commanding my army of chimps. I got then set off a lot of fireworks, and I even planned an AWESOME prank that I would probably never get to use. Then Sabrina walked in the room

.

"Puck?" She called. It echoed across the vast space. I flew towards the door.

"At your service, my Queen of Sneaks." I said, bowing. She giggled. I flew us towards the waterfall. "Do you have a swim suit with you?" I asked. She nodded, but I don't know why she did. "Go change and we can swim in the lagoon."

Sabrina POV:

I went and changed into the teal two-piece I had. Puck had put on red and black swim trunks. We jumped into the lagoon.

"Sabrina, I need to pull a prank on someone." Puck started "I am the Trickster King. If Jonas the Betrayer saw me now, like this, he'd think I'm going soft!"

"Fine," I agreed grudgingly "But you can't prank me 'cause I'd never forgive you. What did you have in mind for a prank?"

"I wanted to lure someone into a vat of melted marshmallow."

"Daphne? Since you always call her marshmallow? But don't mention me at all."

Puck POV:

Sabrina had given me permission to pull a prank on Marshmallow! Yay! We swam for an hour, and then Sabrina had to go and do her trigonometry homework. I got my chimps to melt some marshmallows, and my minions to dig a hole to put them in.

Daphne POV:  
Since Puck was spending all his time with Sabrina, it truly surprised me when Puck invited me to his room. I walked in calling "Puck, Where are you?" My voice echoed in the huge room.

"I'm on the trampoline!" He called. I navigated myself to the trampoline and suddenly I found myself surrounded by soft, sticky, white goo.

"PUCK!" I screamed "What is this?"

"Marshmallow!" he chortled, howling with laughter

"**GRANNY! MOM! DAD!"** I yelled. They all rushed up to his room. They asked me what he did to me. "He lured me into a vat of marshmallows!!" I cried

"Puck, you are grounded!" Granny yelled. "That means no TV, no roller coaster, no pranks, no..." Granny had run out of things to ban.

**"NO SABRINA!!!"** My dad shouted. Puck flinched back like he had just been slapped. He bit his lip, and looked like he was about to cry.

"For how long." He just barely whispered.

"Two weeks" my dad said pointedly.

"Would you really hurt your daughter that way?" He asked quietly. Dad struggled with that for a moment.

"No." He finally said "But you can't see her for the rest of the day." Puck just nodded.

Puck POV:

I was devastated. I would have to go a whole two weeks with no Sabrina. The other stuff I could stand, but no _Sabrina?_ That was a little low, even for Henry. "Would you really hurt your daughter that way?" I asked in a weak voice.

Henry fought with himself for a moment "No." He said and relief washed over me "But you can't see her for the rest of the day." I nodded curtly. Everyone left.

**A/N: How did you like it? Tell me in reviews!**


	4. Kidnapped

**A/N: Hi everyone! I want to publish two chapters in one day.(It didn't happen. Something wouldn't let me upload it onto the site.) I was up since 6 this morning, and I got chapter 3 published at 7:55 I think, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I did not like the last chapter much, I hope I like this one better. Thanks to Myla Star for reviewing Chapter 2! I didn't get a chance to thank her, because I published Chap. 3 before checking my new comments. R&R! You're probably wishing I would just shut up and get on with the chapter. Read away!**

_Chapter 4: Kidnapped_

Sabrina POV:

I had nearly fallen asleep when two people grabbed me, covering my mouth. They put a blindfold on me and I had no idea who they could be, but (I don't know why) they told me they were taking me to Faerie.

Puck POV:

The next morning, Marshmallow came into my room, (Geez, you think she'd be more careful after what happened yesterday) crying.

"What's wrong Marshmallow?" I asked

"Sabrina.... is.... GONE!" She managed to say through sobs.

My eyes were probably as wide as flying saucers as I screamed "WHAT?!"

Marshmallow just nodded "She left this note." She said, and handed me a slip of paper that said

_Earday amilyfay, Uckpay, Edray anday aymrclay,_

_ Iay avehay eenbay idnappedkay. Eythay areay akeingtay emay otay Aeariefay. Easeplay omecay otay indfay emay! Abrinasay._

"What the HECK does that mean???" I shrieked at Marshmallow

"I don't know, I think it's code." she replied. I told her to go show it to the rest of the family, and I got ready to go to Faerie.

Daphne POV:

I ran downstairs yelling "Read this note!! It's in code but I think we can figure it out!" Everyone read it and seemed to understand it perfectly.

"Sabrina was kidnapped!" Dad cried

"How did you get that?" I asked

"It's Pig Latin, you just take the first letters until a vowel and put them at the end of a word with _ ay _ after it." Uncle Jake explained

"So, it says 'Dear family and Puck, Red, Mr. Clay, I have been kidnapped. They are taking me to Faerie. Please come and find me! Sabrina.'" Mom translated. Puck came down at that moment.

"Sabrina was kidnapped?" he cried, looking as though he may break down in tears. We all nodded. "We have to get to Faerie. I have a feeling I know who did this." We grabbed the Vorpal Blade and left, heading for New York.

**A/N: Who do you think is behind Sabrina's kidnapping? Answer correctly and you get a sneak peak of chapter 5!! Review!**


	5. The Statue of Liberty

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had 4 tests to study for, I accidentally downloaded a virus onto our computer and it took a couple days to get rid of.. Congratulations to Lara D for guessing who kidnapped Sabrina! The "I'll see you in a minute" was from Anys and Sky's _No Matter What._ The dialogue between Puck and Bobby Screwball belongs to Monty Python and the Holy Grail Thanks to everyone for reviewing! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. IF I DID, I WOULD BE WRITING A NORMAL BOOK, NOT POSTING ON FANFICTION!**

Puck POV:

I was getting anxious. I didn't know where Sabrina was or who she was with. (Though, I had a pretty good idea.) I didn't know if she was injured or, even worse, _dead_. We finally came across the statue of Hans Christian Anderson. We all placed a hand on it and said "Knock Knock". We were immediately transported to the Golden Egg.

Momma say me and said "King Puck has returned!" I really didn't care about the people who saying "Hello your Majesty" I did say a halfhearted hello to Momma but that was it. I went to the door that led to where my family stayed. I shoved past the guards and yelled

"MOTH!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Sabrina POV:

I had figured out where they were taking me, but not who they were. I was in New York, and they had taken me to Faerie, but that's not where I was now. I was inside the torch in the Statue of Liberty, where people couldn't go anymore. The two people who had kidnapped me stood by the entrance, stopping anyone who tried to get in. I was crying. I missed everyone, Puck especially.

Puck POV:

"Pucky!" Moth exclaimed

"Don't call me that!" I spat "Where is Sabrina?"

"What do you mean?" She asked

"I know you sent people to kidnap her. Don't lie to me."

"I would never lie to you, Pucky!" She was playing innocent.

"I AM THE KING OF FAERIE, YOU WILL TELL ME THE TRUTH THIS INSTANT!!" I thundered.

"I am telling the truth Pucky!" I told some waiters to put a truth potion into some tea and gave it to Moth. Her eyes instantly became glassy.

"Now. Where. Is. Sabrina?" I asked through gritted teeth

"In the torch of the Statue of Liberty."

"Who's with her?"

"Tony Fats and Bobby Screwball."

I ran out of the Golden Egg and flew to the Statue of Liberty. I flew onto the torch and went inside. Tony and Bobby weren't even there. I snorted _Some guards _I thought to myself.

"Phmph?" I heard. I whirled around and found Sabrina tied up. I quickly untied her and ungaged her. She gave me an extremely tight hug.

"Can't breathe.." I chocked

"Oops. Sorry." She said "I just missed you so, so much! Hey, how did you get by the guards?"

"Tony Fats and Bobby Screwball? They weren't even there" I told her. She rolled her eyes

"Some guards"

"Thanks" I heard the voice of Tony Fats behind me "Make sure to tell Moth that." They charged us

"Stay back 'Brina." I ordered.

Sabrina POV:

"Stay back Brina." Puck had told me. I started to back up, but I soon hit the wall. Puck unsheathed his new steel sword. (He ditched the wooden one a few years back) and swung it around menacingly. He hit Bobby Screwball on the arm, chopping it off. Blood spattered the wall.

"Ha ha!" Puck gloated " I win!"

"Eh, it's just a scratch." He shrugged it off.

"A SCRATCH!? I chopped your arm off"

"No you didn't"

"What's that then!" Puck cried, pointing at the bloody limb.

"I've had worse"

"Liar." Puck snarled. He ended up beating both of them, tying them up.

"We're invincible!" They cried

"You two are most defiantly loony tunes." I said. Puck grabbed my waist and began kissing me.

"You ready to beat Moth?" He asked when we finished. I nodded and he picked me up and started flying towards the Golden Egg.

Puck stormed into the back room holding my hand and screeching "MOTH! How dare you kidnap the girl I love!" My eyes widened at that. He never said he loved me before.

"How could you love _that_!?" Moth shrieked "She's mortal, she's ugly, I'm what you really want!"

"If you think she's ugly, maybe you need glasses. She's the most beautiful girl in the world!" I gasped. Had Puck just called me _beautiful_? "And as for the fact that she's mortal; who cares? And no Moth. I will never want you." He said the last part very harshly. Moth quivered

"She must have you under a spell!" She accused.

"Use your magic detector. See if you can find any spells." Puck challenged. He leaned over and kissed me while Moth used her magic detector. She suddenly threw it to the ground.

"Fine!" she shrieked "You do love her." Puck tied her up and threw her into a jail cell.

"I love you, too." I said very quietly

"What was that?" Puck asked

"You said you loved me. I love you, too."

"Oh. That's what I thought you said. I'll see you in a minute." He said right before fainting.


	6. Love

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the second last chapter! Its my shortest chapter ever (even shorter than my oneshot!) and contains an inappropriate scene. It's rated T for a reason. I feel like telling you that where I live, it's starting to feel like spring! So I've been listening to a lot of song with _Sunshine_ or _Sun _in them. To the story!**

Puck POV: 

"You said you loved me. I love you, too." Sabrina said.

"That's what I thought you said. See you in a minute." I replied. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, I was on my bed, Sabrina laying beside me.

"Hey lover boy." She said with a devious sparkle in her blue eyes.

"Hey lover girl." I replied with a wink. I was feeling really strange. What was that? It didn't feel like any usual emotion. I finally figured it out. "Love." I just barely whispered.

Sabrina POV:

I heard something from Puck. "Pardon?" I said

"Love." he repeated. He jumped at me and started kissing me. I didn't object, but it seemed a lot more passionate than usual. He started to pull on the hem of my shirt, and successfully took it off.

"No fair!" I cried "You still have all your clothes on!" He pulled away and took his shirt off. At that moment my father walked in. We weren't in the most formal position, and we both had our shirts off. It looked like he had stopped breathing. He went from red to blue to purple and back to red again.

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!!!"** He thundered.

"We...I...um...er?"I stuttered

"VERONICA!" He yelled. My mother came running with a distressed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frantic

"They were making out!" Dad said

"Yeah? So?" Mom said

"YEAH! SO! They're making out!" He said, emphasizing each word.

"They are nearly sixteen. Would you rather have had them doing this when we woke up? When they were twelve?" She asked

"No.." Dad grumbled

"Good. Now be safe you two." Mom said. We both blushed a deep red. My parents left.

"Your mom is so awesome." Puck said and went back to kissing me.


	7. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Last Chapter!! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I was in Niagara Falls for the last few days, and it was March Break.. Anyway I didn't like the ending of this story, but I'm terrible at endings for any story, so, if you want to, think of a different ending. Here we go!**

Puck POV:

We went a year without anything particularly eventful happening. Sabrina and I were seventeen, Marshmallow and Red were twelve. The newest Grimm child was 6 and his name was Geoffrey. Jake and Briar were getting married today, and that's where we were now. Sabrina was Briar's maid of Honour, and I was Jake's Best man. ( I think i was best man because Henry was standing in for father of the bride.) It was after the ceremony, and Briar had just thrown the bouquet, which landed in Sabrina's hands. Jake took off Briar's garter with his teeth and he (I'm assuming accidentally) shot me in the eye with it. I forgot what catching the garter/bouquet meant, but Sabrina and I got to dance together.

Sabrina POV:

Puck caught the garter. I caught the bouquet. That meant we were supposed to get married next. He took my hand and led me onto the dance floor as he asked me "What does it mean for the people who catch the bouquet and garter?"

I bit my lip quickly before replying "It means they are supposed to be the next to get married." which my father was fuming over, I'm sure.

Puck froze. "We have to get married next?" He asked

"No, but that's what's supposed to happen." I replied

"Okay" He said as he leaned in to kiss me. This was _my_ happily ever after.


End file.
